Rewritten Memories
by AlchemicChimeraLeech
Summary: Ed's antics, Mustang's growing problems, and Al's struggle for some sanity. And the Eric brother are forced on an unwanted shopping spree. The truth can really cause havoc on people's lives but this is overboard. Chapter 3 up.
1. Rewrittened Life

**Disclaimer: don't own it, never will**

_Summary: following FMA Brotherhood episode 63 what if the truth had a sense of humour and chooses something else?_

Ed's perspective

I'm here again at the gate which took away my mother, which took away Al's body, which took away my arm and leg, I saw the white presence which call himself the truth, Faceless with only a mouth to respond. I stare at it hoping this would work, I wasn't going to lose more family and I wasn't going to use the philosopher's stone that was birth from innocent human lives. "So, we meet again Edward Eric, so what will you trade this time for your brother's body." the faceless being stated. "All is one, one is all, and that's what alchemy is. An alchemist have the ability to create and destroy things… this power is generated but the gate so I'm trading my gate!" I began solemnly but by the end I was yelling. The truth's smile changed, it mocked me "that's not good enough, Edward Eric." And before I knew it the gate opened and I was swallowed into its nothingness but the difference was I couldn't keep conscious, 'was it going to take my body for Al's' I though as I saw black.

The truth's perspective

Silly boy, first him and his brother tried to bring their mother back, the boy lost his brother in the process but he pulled his soul back. Humans just don't get it; nothing is equal in the world. Foolish beings, they think that they have the right to their powers. But I the truth have seen countless mortals do this again and again. Although this boy is foolish as he have grasped that this power is nothing but a sin in itself. I took his arm and leg, this time it's going to be different; his gate took him again but to change something within him. He is the only mortal that I have seen so many times of, twice in one day when he lost him mother again and his only brother about to be lost.

Ed's perspective

I woke up but the truth wasn't there, nothing was missing from my body! How? Why? I couldn't believe it, I look to where the truth should have been and only a piece of paper pointing at the gate across from me, and I picked it up it read.

Edward Eric

I the truth along decided on eqavalent exchange.

I held the piece of paper and walked through the gate and there was Al, we could finally go back home.

They walked through another gate and they were back.

Everyone gathered around the glowing light in the circle Edward and Alphonse appeared after the light dimmed. Ed was fully conscious, while Al was still in a slumbering state but no one expected this as they gathered around the two boys.

"You bastard, you finally decided that we were worth your time, good for nothing deadbeat!" the full metal alchemist yelled not at Hoenheim but at the blind colonel. The colonel didn't know how to respond. "leaving when mom just died how could you and just to get to the top of the freaking military how could you just stand there if it wasn't for you…" Ed continued on yelling. While Hoenheim and the others were trying to wake Al up. Mustang had to say something so he bluntly stated, "what are you talking about full metal?" which led to an argument which no one thought possible between the two alchemists.

When Al woke up, he say May, Hawkeye, his father, Mustang's team and various people from Briggs but not Ed. "where's my brother?" he turned to the person closest to him which happened to be Riza and asked. "He… I can't really explain it Al, he's here but he's arguing with the colonel." She said in a gentle motherly tone. His brother who finally noticed that he was away dragged the colonel to where he was and asked frastruatly. "will you tell our dad here to get his head out of the gutters, Al?"

Wait, what did his brother just called the colonel dad? How did? Was this even possible? It was a fact that only he knew, the colonel and their biological father when compared by Ed, the full metal alchemist would still say that the colonel's worse."D-dad…Ed, he's right!" Alphonse Eric never though the first thing he would see from Ed when he got his body back was a glare. "Come on le's get Al to the infirmary." Breda suggested. But before that happened the fullmetal alchemist turn into his chibi mode, pouted, crossed his arms and…. Kicked a blind Mustang in the shins, which almost everyone face palmed themselves, while a stream of curses came from said blind man's mouth.

During Al's stay, which now he knew why Ed hated hospital so much there was more arguing, even when their biological father was there, Ed would keep on saying "who is he, al is he another stray that you picked up, we're not keeping cats, and we're not keeping this thief or beggar or whatever he is. Put him back to where you found him", Ed would scold him. Unfortunately he and Mustang shared a room so after he's done scolding him, the colonel…. Got the other end. "And you, why did you leave mom?" which can only turn to another argument. One time, it seemed that Mustang was finally going to win when he brought up his age, 28. But, "you and mom got hitched when you were 13 and mom was 16. Mom told us all about it." Ed replied all too casually when Hoenhiem face palmed, Breda, Havoc, Falman were all gapping like fishes. Hawkeye had a glare on the colonel while he couldn't help but blush at the blunt statement.

It took several well considered questions from Hoenhiem which had to be asked by Roy but they figure out what the truth took, although it seems that the enternal presence did have mercy as it only modify the full metal alchemist's memories. Although after a few days Hoenheim decided to go back home, to Resambol.

Hoenhiem's perspective

I need to go back, maybe its better this way. But I left that young man my mess. Trisha, he finally called me dad. Although I don't know if I deserve the title.

Hoenheim closed his eyes, seeing his late wife's grave for the last time and finally moved on.

AN: Mustang's 28 and at this time in both the manga and anime Ed should be 15, with how Mustang is with women, it sort of make sense but I think Mustang's more suited anyways. So in this version the truth didn't took anything just modified Ed's memory to make him think that Mustang's his father, Ed at least went to the gate three or four times I'm not sure, in the anime version there was the philosopher's water which could've took him there, so the truth is more lenient with him. This is a multiple chapter story. Any questions go ahead and ask and review. 


	2. Living Arrangements

**Disclaimer: Own FMA never Will**

_Summary: Roy has to deal with Ed….._

Roy's perspective

In the few weeks that Roy was stuck in the hospital, Ed still haven't stopped nagging him about him and his mom's relationship. As if it wasn't mortifying enough to hear that he and a woman, three years older had a relationship when….. He was 13. He still remembered the cold glare on Hawkeye, it would've been better if she just shoot him…really. Apparently he also went to learn fire alchemy when he was 18, leaving five years after he started the relationship, but he didn't just went back, he began his military career and when he found out what the boys did. He suggested, no demanded for them to join the military, what father would do that? And how did he get a girl pregnant at 13? He wanted to ask the blonde but the full metal alchemist always had something to…yell at him about. And how were they genetically related, he had black hair, his mom from the one picture that Al showed him to explain his brother's behaviour at the beginning of the short alchemist's career, she had brunette hair? And he was half Xinganese, half Creta for crying out loud! His parents came to Amestris when he was three because of the depression in Creta and Xing was a trip impossible for him to survive at that age. The truth took his eyes, now it gave him a son, a short tempered, vertically challenged, evil little brat! Although he could almost understood why that presence, thing did it, the kid lost his mother and brother too young, his father abandoned him, not once but at least twice, the man left again two weeks ago. Even if the kid has his brother back, he only had that auto mail girl and that old granny that he saw him with on their first encounter. And age or time isn't kind to anyone, that granny looked at least in her 70s, so she might not be here for long. And if Ed decides to leave the military then it's just him, Al and the auto mail girl. Now he even gets why the brat calls him a bastard all the time, even he's angry the _real_ bastard left again!

Grumman's perspective

In central there was an endless amount of commotion, King Bradley was dead under assassination by an assassin from Creta, and was taken over but Gruuru Grumman, the white hair and moustache man who was the former commander of Roy Mustang. He never thought that there would be a military request so fast but the full metal alchemist demanded that he and his dad, Mustang get two month to go back home. He didn't know that Mustang had a kid, or his kid was the full metal alchemist, he was already the flame alchemist! He went to ask Mustang about it but Mustang seemed timid, but just as confused as him but it couldn't be helped so he granted the request, not demand that he like to think of it as. After everything that happened, everyone needs a break but from what he learned the two alchemists were at the center of it, the bait to get the prey apparently.

Roy Mustang finally got out of the hospital but he had a brat helping him around when he could've gotten a nice cute nurse or maid to help him around. He knew he was blind but with full metal, there could only be more trouble. They were going to his house right now, they had Havoc driving them and Breda tagging along, nothing happened yet…..

At his house, only he and full metal were there because Havoc had a date, and Breda had to go back, he was only there to help Havoc. Although he and Havoc were friends, he used to steal the chain smoker's girls so Havoc sounded almost happy…even if he was in a wheel chair.

"So…when are you man enough to ask Hawkeye out?" Ed asked in the same tone that he himself would often tease the little alchemist with. Wait, why was their conversation beginning with this what did the brat want now?

"What do you mean full metal, Hawkeye and I are only coworkers, and I'm her commander, nothing else." He mustered in the calmest tone he could, really where did the boy came up with these questions, he was suppose to be naive as a five year old or as thick as the boy's own auto mail!

"Yeah, yeah you womanizing bastard." Full metal said in a tone which to Roy sounded like a disappointed kid or a kicked puppy and scoffed.

It wasn't as if he didn't know how the kid felt, his own father died within month when they came to Amestris and then his mother left him in front of the bar that his stepmother owns. He just found out that she died two years ago, she couldn't afford him so she remarried and had more kids but his step siblings didn't turn out so well, two of them were in gangs and one of them preformed human transmutation and their skill level was nowhere near Edward Eric's.

"How about you and Al stay here after he gets out of the hospital, the dorms couldn't possibily accommodate a recovering man." He offered to the blonde, short tempered boy.

"you mean it?" the tone that full metal asked in reminded of him when his step mother decided to treat him to ice cream when he unsuccessfully tried to cook a meal for both of them and failed miserably and almost burned the whole kitchen down at….the age of 7. And he could just imagine his boyish face looking up at him, eyes wide questioning his motive, a slight frown on his mouth, crossing his arms debating to believe him or not.

"When did I ever say things that I didn't mean?" Roy stated, but with this situation at hand, he was sure he was going to hear a lot from full metal.

"Let see, you never came back, the philosopher's stone, you never gave us any real leads, you send us on stupid missions for no reason. You said that if I wore the military uniform once you gave us a lead, you never did that, you did it with milk too. You said for me and Al to meet you for a mission but you forced us to go to a restaurant with you and some random woman… " and the young blonde boy rumbled on about mustang's wrong doings.

Roy's perspective

Just how much of the boy's memory had the truth modified? As much as he would like the brat to drink milk and such….that never happened. Sure he didn't always gave the kid real leads but it was to gave him lighter missions, and maybe a few silly missions once or twice a year like last year he send full metal and his brother to catch a thief at the amusement park, they had full day passes for all the rides, not including water, and the thief was nonexistent. The amusement park was in different parts of the country at different times of the year like a circus, but the boys didn't only went on the rides…they made nine arrests on that day, nine thieves were at the park on that day, and tried to steal from the chibi because he looked rich? Apparently that day he wasn't wearing his usual leather pants, boots and trademark jacket.

One week later the chibi moved in with his brother, Al as always was grateful and polite while Ed, he still couldn't get what he said about Hawkeye out of his head. Although he lived by himself, the house he bought had three bedroom, two bathroom, library, kitchen, basement, front and back garden, living room and an extra entertainment room all within two floors, ground and basement. And the bedrooms were finally being put to use, Ed wanted to stay with Al because he was recovering but after a few hours of debating choose the remaining room. He was in the master bedroom, Al was in what was used to be his paperwork room….the paper work never stops, and Ed was in his old workout room with all….the weights….and heavy objects that could be used as weapons. He had to order two new mattresses since whenever he had paperwork, he would work in the paperwork room and fall asleep there, whenever he had time to work out, and sometimes he over worked himself….yes he did work, Hawkeye didn't need to shoot at him all the time he would pass out on the other bed.

Since he was blind, and Al was recovering Ed did the cooking…..it wasn't a pleasant experience. The first meal consisted of him chocking, he though the little brat was faking all this so he could kill him. And Al, well he wasn't on his way to recovering anytime soon.

"Brother what did you put in the chicken?" it tasted like salt mixed with mud? And was there also sugar cubes in this dish? Why did his brother think he could cook? He did all the cooking for them back then and was there something moving in his 'food'?

"Let 'see, the recipe said it needed minerals so I added some dirt, there are tons of minerals there. Milk but I replaced it with coconut juice, salt, I think that's salt? And…." The full metal alchemist rumbled on.

From that day on they ordered out, even of Roy was blind he could make a better meal that little brat! He was mixing alchemy was real food! Really how had the Eric brother survived so long?

AN: Grumman is the white haired guy that took over after King Bradley in the brotherhood version, he monopolize people so Guuru, and I found his name. And Xing and Creta do exist on the FMA map. And I know the beginning's depressing but Roy would think everything through and I included as many factors as possible. In this version he also have a step mother, not sure about the FMA version so his history is similar to Ed's anyways REVIEW. 


	3. Family Problems

**Disclaimer: Do I still have to do this? If I own this I be rich not here…..**

_Summary: More Roy Ed interaction_

Al's perspective

Since the cooking incident, the colonel have been nice enough to order out almost every meal, a week had passed and I've recovered enough to walk around a few hours on a good day before tiring out. But neither brother nor the colonel would let me near the kitchen….. I think that colonel Mustang thinks that if he chokes on Ed's cooking then mine will kill him. And Ed, no matter how many times I tell him I'm fine, he forces me to go back in bed as if I had the chicken pox, any way possible….alchemy included. I still don't get why the truth did this though, I'm glad that it didn't take anything away from brother but he really, really hates the colonel. It isn't just his short jokes that get to Ed, it's how he would charm or use people any ways to become fuhrer. Brother isn't stupid or as thick as he like people to think, I heard it from brother after Mr. Hughes accidently told Ed about Mustang's role in the Ishval war when there was rumours of another war starting between Amestris and Xing. Brother would choose our own father who abandoned us over him because although he never gave any reasons, he never played any tricks either, or use people as pawns. But the thing is I don't get why the truth would do this, our father left again but we survived years without him so why now? Why him? I listened when our father and the colonel interrogated Ed… he tried to trade his gate, his ability to do alchemy for me…. He found a way, yet the truth chooses to do this to him instead. But as long as brother's here I have nothing to complain about….except the food should he choose to try to cook again, he mixed mineral water with minerals in general…..never let Ed near a stove, his cooking will be the death of you.

The second week after having to convince two stubborn alchemists, Al was finally allowed to cook, although his brother would only let him cook two meals a day, and the colonel well he had nothing to complain about, but it still felt awkward. Al was normally in the gardens or exploring the house, it's not like Ed would let him go anywhere else…without him, since he's still recovering. And Ed is always in the library.

Roy's perspective

During the first week, I've noticed something about Ed, I couldn't sleep with all these problems going through my head and I've heard whimpering from my workout room, it was Ed. Although I was blind, I do know the structure of my house so when I went in I heard him mumbling "mom…mom, don't go." Although I couldn't see his face, it couldn't be much different than my nightmares of the war in Ishval. So I went over to the bed and allowed my hand to run through his golden mane several times before petting him on the head, it seemed to calm him down, and soft snoring were vibrating around the room instead of the whispers and whimpers. Although who would've thought the brat would make himself at home so soon, the next day when I went to his room, I went to grab the door knob….it was a skull, I though the kid murdered someone while I was asleep….and I just went back to grab my things from his room!

"Ed what is this?"

"Your dumbbells?"

"No, what are these things on the end of this which are suppose to be weights?"

"Oh, well I though it looked cooler with spiky skulls…."

Mustang heard another set of footsteps coming towards Ed's room, and the only other person in the house was Al.

"Al, could you transmute whatever your brother changed in the room back, starting with this?"

"Oh, yeah, sure…brother." He replied causally but after looking at the damage, he was both surprised and more frustrated than amused by his brother's antics.

"What it looks cool Al, and besides bastard, I'll just change it back you know." Ed stated much like how Mustang would tease the blonde alchemist.

It was a lost cause; there was no way that the flame alchemist could win this battle, especially with the brat as stubborn as he was.

During the week on the third day both Al and Mustang heard yelling from the front door, Al in the kitchen and mustang upstairs…..it sounded Ed was arguing with …an old woman?

"YOU OLD HAG WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE COULD FALL INTO A CRACK IN A SODIUM MOLECULE? "Ed screeched.

"I didn't say that, you brain dead shrimp." The voice of a woman replied casually.

The woman had dark hair, a mole and a cigarette in her mouth, her face had few wrinkles in it and she was wearing a fur coat with a wine red dress and was currently glaring at the full metal alchemist.

That voice, Roy recognized was the voice of his stepmother's, how was he suppose to explain all this to her, she could be sharp or crude, neither would be welcomed in this situation. While Al was wondering who the woman Ed was yelling at was, he never seen her in central or around colonel mustang.

"Roy, is this how you greet me? With a midget to open the door?"

"A MIGET, WHOARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL…." Ed was about to give the woman another piece of his mind when the bastard came. The woman was looking around when she insulted him again but when she made eye contact with Roy her whole expression changed.

"Roy…."Christina was at a loss for words, he stepson was blind.

"I can explain, Al, can you take your brother away from here?"

Al obliged but Ed was still muttering….. Loud enough for everyone to hear. "bastard, can't even spare a little time to tell your son what's going on. Letting us stay but I guess that was just a front … what are you pulling now, freaking bastard."

Now that they were gone he had to deal with his stepmom… and Ed…. later.

"I can explain…..just this will take a while, I ..." Roy was about to explain before he felt arms around his shoulders and a trail of tears next to his face. It took a while but he managed to explain to her how he lost his eye, although she doesn't understand alchemy, she understood that it was a power with consequences. Now to explain the midget and his brother…which didn't go as well, the midget who he found had very good hearing kept on interrupting when either of them mentioned his height problem, he only told her the gist of the problem when Ed yelled from the basement to reply to his remarks so he had to take her to his bedroom and fully explain everything. Although he never expected this reaction…..

"So I have grandsons now?"

"Well, if you ummm want to look it that way." To Roy mustang, this was awkward, more awkward when he had eels in his pants for a dare, more than when he first met Riza, more awkward than the time his tenth grade teacher mistaken him for a ten year old.

"Great, get the boys up at 10, I'm taking them out!" and she promptly walked out and slammed the door.

Great, how was he going to deal with this, his stepmother's sane thank you very much, but Ed, well in the current situation he could be called legally insane? But he heard his door being slammed again.

"Who was she bastard?"

"…"

"Well answer me!"

"…."

"Fine… but I never thought that your girlfriend would be the same age as your mom."

"W-what, Ed where did you even get that idea!" Roy mustang officially should have had a stroke, how could Ed think that, alright maybe he has seen him with a few women here and there but the kid string that together with his step mom.

"She even dresses like nanny, but maybe that's just your thing."

Roy choose not to reply and thankfully nothing else happened, other than Ed dragging Al to the hospital again, he swears, it's either him or Al. one of them have to end up there every few days since Ed declared himself, the only healthy one among them.

The next day, his step mother forcibly dragged the boys out of the house, well mainly Ed. And it was the first day that he spends by himself since the boys' arrival, it was different. It wasn't that they were loud but for the past two weeks, he gotten used to Ed's random temper tantrums, the sound of Al's cooking and the constant flipping of pages in the library. She took them out for nearly the whole day and during that time he found that getting around was harder, Ed would never help but there is always Al, and his attempt to cook thankfully only result in a kitchen fire but he had no idea how much he gave the delivery guy…..though he sounded happy. The sound of the door opening was welcoming to his ears but the rants were not.

"She bought me a wheelchair as soon as we got to the mall!" he heard wheels screeching in the house.

"She bought me vitamins so instead of a shrimp, I become a lobster!" he heard a slam of a bag on his kitchen table.

"She made me watch Ed try on 50 pairs of shirt and jeans!" Al pouted, still more upset about the wheel chair.

"She only picked two pairs." Ed said dryly.

"She made me try on practically everything in the store… even socks." Al crossed his arms.

"Although, she did say that she was related to you, and she brought you a walking stick."

"Oh, she bought you two."

"Al where did that thing came from?"

"Well, when you were eating…she dragged me out again"

"So bastard, is she you cousin, sister or aunt, no wonder you're so messed up, everyone in your family's crazy."

Roy chooses not to reply to that, after all, if he told the shirmp anything, that's just asking for trouble right now.

AN: The woman acting as Mustang's step mother do exist, Madame Christmas, and since Ed only called his biological father, father once, you can't expect him to warm up to him so soon after all he's the one that technically abandoned him. And Ed does have a reason to hate the colonel now. And Al's trying to be independent….. Although it isn't working. 


End file.
